cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Skull
The Red Skull (Born Johann Shmidt) is a fictional supervillain who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the archenemy of the Captain America. Johann Shmidt was born the son of an abusive, drunken German villager named Hermann Shmidt and his saintly, long suffering wife Martha, who for years endured abuse and beatings from her husband. Martha died giving birth to Johann, their only child. Driven to madness by the death of the woman he both loved and hated, Hermann Shmidt tried to drown the newborn infant, accusing him of murdering Martha. The doctor who had just delivered the baby saved Johann from his father, and the next morning Hermann Shmidt committed suicide. The doctor took Johann to an orphanage, where the child led a lonely existence. Johann ran away from the orphanage when he was seven years old and lived in the streets as a beggar and a thief. As he grew older he worked at various menial jobs but spent most of his time in prison for crimes ranging from vagrancy to theft. In his late teens during the rise of the Third Reich, Shmidt got his most prosperous job, a bellhop in a major hotel. There he served the rooms of Adolf Hitler himself. By chance, he was present when Hitler was furiously berating an officer and swore he could train Johann himself, a simple bellhop, to be a better National Socialist. Looking closely at him and sensing his dark inner nature, Hitler decided to take up the challenge and recruited Shmidt. Dissatisfied with the standard drill instruction his subordinates used to train Shmidt, Hitler took over personally. Upon completion, Hitler gave Shmidt a unique uniform with a grotesque red skull mask, and he emerged as the Red Skull. His role was the embodiment of Nazi intimidation, while Hitler could remain the popular leader of Germany. The Red Skull was appointed head of Nazi terrorist activities with an additional large role in external espionage and sabotage. He was spectacularly successful, wreaking havoc throughout Europe in the early stages of World War II. The propaganda effect was so great that the United States government decided to counter it by creating their own equivalent using the recipient of the lost Operation Rebirth, Steve Rogers, Captain America. The two counterparts soon clashed in what would be a series of engagements throughout the war, ending with a final battle that left the Skull buried under the rubble of a bombed building. Because he was immediately exposed to an experimental gas there, he remained in suspended animation for decades. Johann was eventually rescued in modern times by the terrorist organization, HYDRA. The Skull quickly subverted a HYDRA cell to his own ambitions of world conquest and the death of Captain America. HWE 2010 Season The Red Skull was planned to enter HWE by M for some time. M and Krenon discussed reviving Scmidt at the Smackdown draft. M had planned to sacrifice TNT's manager Natasha in order to revive Red Skull. Once he defeated Big T, M found out Natasha had been rescued and instead sacrificed Kratos to revive the original Red Skull. Schmidt had his first match under the Black Sun Empire's banner when he soundly defeated Extreme Keene at Homies Arrmaggedon, with some assistence from the newly revived Dead Skull. Red Skul then entered his first Homies Rumble, but was unsuccesful in winning. Red Skull then teamed with Dead Skull in a tag team extreme rules match against Keene and The Crow at Homies Way Out. The Skull's lost the match due to Crazy Bob's interference, revealing to be the ultimate red skull. This interference lead to Red Skull fighting Crazy Bob at Homiemania that year. Schmidt won the match after he had his HYDRA soldiers interfere on his behalf. 2011 Season The Red Skull continued to be in the Black Sun Empire's ranks in the new season, fighting the anti-BSE-alliance formed to end them. At Homielash, M was almost attacked by the newly revived Kratos. Skull and Krenon attacked Kratos in the ring until Crazy Bob appeared to provide backup. Bob put the Red Skull in a torture rack, making him tape out. This set up their inferno match at TLFC the next month, which Red Skull won. On the following Smackdown, Red Skull and his soldiers attacked US champion Grand Disciple. At HWE's Not So Well in a Cell, Red skull and his partners succsessfully defeated the crumbling alliance of Disciple, Bob, and Keene. At the Ragging Rights ppv, Red Skull called out The Joker and told him to fall in line, which he resisted. This lead to a match between the two that Red Skull won. Before the match, MK was going to attack red skull but was arrested by HYDRA soldiers. At M's Kombat, Red Skull defeated Sub Zero and Dani 2 Dope to advance to round 2. Red Skull worked with M and Shang Tsung to defeat TMO in round 2, moving onto round 3. Red Skull lost in round 3 in a Hell in a Cell to Kore, eliminating him from the tournoment. At Homieslam the next month, Juggalo Joe defeated Red Skull in a steel cage match. Following this defeat, he once again entered the Homies Rumble, but once again did not win. On the WCW episode, Red Skull overhears that a trator is among the Black Sun Empire when M is talking to Dead Skull. At Night of Chumpions, Red Skull is seen talking to Mystique. She revealed to him of M's plans and that Dead Skull killed him in his sleep. This lead to Red Skull vs Dead Skull at Homiemania. Red Skull soundly defeated the other skull in a inferno match at the ppv. This was followed by a surprise attack from the debuting Knuckelhead, where Red Skull had to retreat. Homiemania Revenge Tour The Red Skull was hell bent on causing chaos in Libirty City. He accquired a helicopter when he arrived and proceeded to bombard the statue of Libirty, which pissed Knucklehead off. In Wrestling: Championships and Accomplishments Category:HWE Category:Non-Original Category:CAW Category:Multiverse Characters